


Castle Black Record Store

by ColourMeLuna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon is Sansas Boss, Sansa is with Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourMeLuna/pseuds/ColourMeLuna
Summary: Sansa glanced over at her boss, her eyes feasting on the sight before her. Jon Snow stood across the room, his shoulder length curly hair pulled back into a low bun at the back of his neck. His denim button up shirt stretched across his shoulders as he reached up, sliding an album into place. He’d rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his muscled forearms. What she wouldn’t give to have those arms wrapped around her as he fucked her into the wall. Or on a table. Or...anywhere.





	Castle Black Record Store

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my first Game of Thrones fanfiction y'all. This is roughly based on a story one of my husband's coworkers told him. My imagination kind of took the story and went wild with it. I hope y'all like it. Also, sorry for any grammar errors. It's almost 3Am. I just wanted to get this published before I fell asleep and chickened out, haha.

Sansa Stark brushed her fingers through her long hair, before tucking a piece of the coppery trusses behind her ear. She looked up towards the clock, noting that it was just a couple minutes until closing. 

She glanced over at her boss, her eyes feasting on the sight before her. Jon Snow stood across the room, his shoulder length curly hair pulled back into a low bun at the back of his neck. His denim button up shirt stretched across his shoulders as he reached up, sliding an album into place. He’d rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, exposing his muscled forearms. What she wouldn’t give to have those arms wrapped around her as he fucked her into the wall. Or on a table. Or...anywhere. 

Sansa had started working for Jon not long after she’d moved to the city. She’d visited the place so much her first couple weeks; partially because he had an amazing collections of records, partially because he was ‘sex on legs’, as her best friend Margaery would put it.

She’d been employed at Castle Black Records for nearly four months, and he hadn’t so much as looked at her inappropriately. Eventually she’d started dating one of the guys who also lived in the town house above hers. And although Harry was a nice enough guy, he was almost too...stiff for her. Sure he was exactly the type of guy you’d take home to meet the parents, but she just didn’t feel anything when they were together. 

“Hey Sans, I’m going to close up. Want to take your drawer to the office so we can count it?” Jon asked, snapping her out of her wayward thoughts. 

“Sure thing, Boss.” she said, pushing the buttons to clear the days transactions and print them onto a receipt for book keeping. She then gathered the drawer from her register, and headed towards the office as Jon flicked off the lights and locked the door.

She placed the drawer onto the desk and started pulling the days bank from the bills, so that they could count the profits. 

“Here is the checks,” Jon said from behind her, reaching around her to place a small stack of checks onto the desk. 

Sansa stilled, noting how close he was behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke, and she shifted slightly to try and relieve the ache between her legs. Before she could act however, he’d moved away and come to stand beside her. He grabbed the stack of ones and started counting them, as Sansa stood there, nearly panting. 

_Does he even know what he does to me?_ Sansa wondered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She doubted it. He seemed almost oblivious to just how damn attractive he was. And that voice. Rough and thick with his northern accent. 

She inhaled through her nose, trying to calm her hormones. As soon as she had done so though, she knew it a mistake. The rich and earthy scent that was Jon Snow filled her senses and she was done for. 

Sansa dropped the pile of money she’d been counting, and turned to him. 

“Are you completely oblivious, or just completely disinterested?” she nearly snapped. 

Jon paused his movements instantly, glancing up at her. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked quietly, his gaze not leaving hers. 

Sansa felt her resolve fading and blushed deeply. 

_Why the hell had she spoken?_

“I..uh..nothing.” She said, feeling her face and neck flame a deeper shade of red. 

She picked up her money and attempted to recount it. Jon, however, seemed to have completely forgotten his own stack. 

“What do you mean, completely disinterested?” He asked, placing the money down and turning to face Sansa. 

Sansa pushed her black framed glasses up on her nose a little higher and shook her head, not saying anything. Her hands shook slightly as she attempted to count the bills, but she refused to look at him. 

Jon eventually turned back towards the money and started to reach for it. Before she could help herself, she found herself spewing the word vomit she knew was bound to embarrass the shit out of her. 

“Damnit Jon Snow, don’t you know that I’ve wanted you since the moment I walked into the damn place months ago? I have a degree in graphic design. I could literally be making more money doing small ads here and there.”

She was facing him now, her bills once again forgotten on the table. 

“How the hell was I supposed to know that Sansa? I thought maybe at first, but then you started dating that pretty boy Perry, and I thought I had been wrong about it.” He snapped, tossing his own stack of money back on the table. 

“Harry. His name is Harry. And I only started dating him because you wouldn’t give me the time of day!” She exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air. They came back down, slapping against her thighs loudly. 

Jon stood there and stared at her for a moment, breathing heavily, before brushing past her. Sansa spun around, ready to give him a piece of her mind for walking away, but stopped once he shut the office door and turned back to her. 

Before she could utter a word, he closed the distance between them. One hand slid into her hair, cupping the back of her head. The other gripped her side, his fingers grasping the flesh that was exposed from her Pink Floyd shirt being rolled up slightly. He crushed his mouth to hers, slipping his tongue inside as soon as she gasped. 

Sansa moaned, her arms going around his shoulders instantly. She slid one hand into his hair, pulling it loose from it’s bun. She gripped the locks tightly, pushing her body closer to his as his tongue thoroughly explored her mouth. 

Jon pulled away from her slightly, chest heaving. His eyes searched hers, his hands sliding down to her hips. 

“Please just fuck me,” she nearly whimpered, her own hands sliding down to the top of his pants. She slipped her fingers in the edge of his pants, watching as he tossed his head back and groaned. 

Before she could unbuckle his belt however, he was wrapping an arm around her back and lifting her. He used his other arm to shove everything off of the top of his desk. He dropped her down onto it, unceremoniously. 

Jon kissed her again as he reached for the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms, pulling away from the kiss just long enough for him to drag it over her head. He growled seeing her black lace bra that she wore. Gripping the tops of the cups, he jerked it down just enough that her tits popped out, and he quickly took one into his mouth as he started on her jeans. He unbuttoned them, and shoved a hand down the front of them, his fingers quickly finding her clit. 

Sansa tossed her head back and let out a moan. Between his teeth rolling her nipple just enough to make it hurt just a little, and his fingers playing her, she almost came right then. 

“I want to feel you inside me,” she said, reaching down once again to his belt. She quickly unbuckled it, and moved onto the button of his jeans. He pulled away enough to quickly shove them down enough that his cock sprang free. 

Sansa reached out, wrapping her fingers around the top of his shaft, her thumb circling the head and smearing the bit of precum that had pooled there. She felt him shudder, and couldn’t help but whimper when his cock twitched in her hand. 

He pulled his hand from her pants and roughly dragged them down her legs, growling when they got stuck around her lace up combat boots. He reached down and pulled the laces of one boot loose enough so that she could slip a foot out. He pulled the pants off that leg, leaving them hanging around the other as he gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. 

He gripped her lace panties in his hand, and pulled them hard enough that the lace tore from the one side, leaving her completely bare. She didn’t even protest. She was so horny at this point, she wouldn’t have cared if he had ripped every single piece of clothing that she wore, as long as he fucked her. 

He seemed to be of the same opinion because he stepped between her legs, reaching down to grip his dick. He slid the shaft between her folds, spreading her wetness. When he reached her clit, he pulled back slightly before using his cock to slap the bundle of nerves. 

Sansa nearly came up off of the desk at this, her hips jerking upwards towards him. 

“You like that?” he asked, slapping her clit twice more with the head of his dick. “Maybe next time I’ll get you off by just beating your clit with my cock. However, I’m going to fuck you this time. You’ve only been teasing me with your crop tops and shorts for months.” 

And with that, he slid inside her. 

Sansa arched up off of the desk, moaning at the feel of him stretching her. Once he was fully seated inside her, he leaned down and bit the top of her breast. He sucked the flesh between his teeth, laving his tongue over the bruise before moving to another piece of skin on her breasts. 

He then started moving his hips, his hands holding her around her waist. He fucked her hard and fast, causing the lamp on the far side of his desk to rock with each thrust. 

Sansa couldn’t do anything but moan and whimper. She’d never had sex that felt this good, and she was far from inexperienced. Just as she was getting close, Jon dropped one hand down to her clit, and he started rubbing the bundle, causing her to scream his name as she came. 

He allowed her to ride out her orgasm before he pulled from her and pulled her off of the desk. He quickly spun them around and seated himself on the wood, pulling her up on his lap like she weighed nothing. 

“I want you to ride me,” he said, leaning up and biting her earlobe. 

Sansa moaned, pushing on his chest until he laid back. She quickly moved so she was hovering over him, his dick twitching between her legs. She reached down, positioning him so that he was inside her. She dropped her hips, taking him all the way inside her. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, gripping her hips as he tossed his head back. 

Sansa grinned and braced herself on his chest, slowly rotating her hips, feeling him inside her. She squeezed her internal muscles, watching as his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. 

“Do you like that, boss?” She whispered huskily, moving her hips back and forth. 

“Fuck yes,” he grunted, not opening his eyes. 

She bit her lip and started moving in earnest. Up and down, back and forth, and around. Switching every time he’d tighten his hands on her hips. She wouldn’t be surprised if she woke with bruises there the next day. 

“Fuck Sansa, I’m going to fucking cum,” he groaned. 

“Yessss.. I’m on the pill, just fucking go.” She moaned, clenching her muscles around him once more. 

He lifted her enough that he slipped out of her. Moving one hand down, he gripped his dick and started slapping it against her clit, thrusting slightly as he did so. 

Once again, Sansa came apart. He kept on though, not stopping despite the fact that she was shaking with the force of her orgasm. Just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he came, his cum splashing up and hitting her clit. She could feel the warmth of it sliding down between her pussy lips and dripping between them. 

Sansa sat there for a moment, straddling him as she came down from her orgasm. He was still rubbing his cock against her lips, causing her to shudder every once in a while. Just as her breathing was starting to return to normal, she heard it. The banging on the front door of the store. 

“Fuck, Harry is picking me up.” she said, her eyes snapping down to meet his. 

His own eyes darkened, and he sat up, sliding both of them off of the desk. He pulled his jeans up and fastened them before he reached out and gripped the other side of her underwear. With a rough tug, he tore the other side and pulled them completely off of her body. He stuffed them in his front pants pocket before reaching down and gripping the sides of her jeans. 

He pulled them up her body, smirking when she protested because she was still a mess. 

“That’s the point, Sansa. You’re going to ride home with your boyfriend, knowing that my cum is drying on your pussy.” he said leaning down and biting her nipple. 

Sansa moaned at his words, feeling the arousal spark between her legs once again. He pulled off of her tit with a loud pop and retrieved her shirt from the floor. 

“I’ll see you in the morning for pricing the new shipment?” He asked, smirking at her. 

All she could do was nod, before straightening her bra. She pulled her shirt over her head and laced her boot up before heading for the door. Just as she reached for the handle, he gripped her waist and pulled her back to him. 

“I’m going to fuck you against this door tomorrow...how does that sound?” he asked, his breath ghosting against her ear. 

“Yes..” she whimpered, before the pounding on the front door sounded again. 

“Go on, Perry is waiting.” He said, slapping her on the ass as she reached for the door. 

Sansa grabbed her purse and jacket from behind the counter, and unlocked the front door and stepped outside. 

“Sorry, we had a inconsistency in the money. Had to recount a couple times to get it all straightened out.” she said, turning her head so that Harry could kiss her cheek. She followed him towards her car, Jon’s cum making her pussy extremely wet and slippery as she walked. 

Just as she was settled into the car, her phone dinged. She pulled her phone from her pocket and felt her insides clench at the message.

**_Jon: Could you come in a little early tomorrow? I need help with a rather cumbersome package that’ll be here in the morning. I’ll of course reimburse you for your time and hard work._ **


End file.
